<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Wanna Kiss Me So Bad Right Now by StrawberryRiceCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799355">You Wanna Kiss Me So Bad Right Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake'>StrawberryRiceCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna kiss me so bad right now.” </p><p>The ace flinches back and his furrowed eyebrows suddenly shoot up to his hairline. His cheeks turn red at Oikawa’s accusation. </p><p>“I’ll kill you, Shitty-kawa!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Wanna Kiss Me So Bad Right Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I could’ve sworn his name was Oba Nodenaka.” Oikawa says, twirling his pencil. The two volleyball players are sitting on Oikawa’s bedroom floor working on math homework, so he doesn’t really know how they ended up on the topic of history, but he’s not complaining.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitches in frustration.</p><p>“No you idiot! It’s Oda Nobunaga! He was the one who unified Japan!” </p><p>“No yeah, I know what he did and stuff but I’m pretty sure his name is Oba Nodenaka.” Oikawa says, trying to hide his smirk with his hand. He knows he’s wrong, but sometimes he just likes to mess with Iwaizumi for laughs. </p><p>The ace looks at him in disbelief and Oikawa has to stifle his laugh, almost choking at the sight of his raised eyebrow and slack jaw.</p><p>“Are you an actual idiot? Like you’re not fucking with me? It’s Oda Nobunaga!” Iwaizumi reaches over his math homework on Oikawa’s table to grab the history book and start flipping through it. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m right, Iwa-Chan. Do you even pay attention in class?” The taller boy says with confidence and leans back against the side of his bed. He amusingly watches Iwaizumi search high and low throughout the book for the Emperor’s name. Just making the ace doubt himself for even a second brings a smile to the captain’s face.</p><p>“Ha! Look!” Iwaizumi turns the book to Oikawa and points matter-of-factly at a passage. It says ‘Oda Nobunaga’, but Oikawa didn’t have to look to know that. “I told you so, idiot!” </p><p>Oikawa giggles at Iwaizumi’s tone. He’s so angry and frustrated that his words are practically growls. The ace is leaned close to the captain, his eyebrows digging into his eyes. </p><p>The taller boy scans his friend’s face. He looks him in the eye, his own eyes half-lidded before his mouth pulls into a wide smirk. He wants to mess with him just a little more.</p><p>“Oh you want to kiss me so bad right now.” </p><p>The ace flinches back and his furrowed eyebrows suddenly shoot up to his hairline. His cheeks turn red at Oikawa’s accusation. </p><p>Now this is a face Oikawa’s never seen before.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s expression changes so quickly and so drastically that the captain breaks out into a hearty laughter. </p><p>Iwaizumi’s face turns sour again when he realizes his friend his laughing at him. </p><p>“I’ll kill you, Shitty-kawa!” The ace lunges at the captain and starts to bring down his fists onto him. Blinded by the tears in his eyes and distracted by his own fit of laughter, Oikawa tries his best to defend himself against his friend’s flustered punches.</p><p>-</p><p>Every other week the volleyball team takes turns to clean the club room. With all the players they have, the club room gets dirty quickly. Dirt tracked in by the player’s sneakers, the smell of BO that linger in the lockers no matter how hard to scrub, and the grime on the bench from all the sweat, dirt, and oil from the players after practice are the main things they have to clean. </p><p>It’s the third years turn to clean the club room today, and the soft hum of a random song is played through the speaker that Hanamaki brought. Although they are all supposed to be working together, Hanamaki and Matsukawa decide to half scrub the bench and sit on the floor scrolling through their phones. Iwaizumi is scrubbing the lockers, his sleeves are rolled up and his biceps are on display. Oikawa steals a few glances at him as he lazily sweeps the floor. </p><p>The ace wipes the sweat on his brow after scrubbing down his fifth locker. He turns to look at Hanamaki and Matsukawa staring into their phones. He rolls his eyes and switches his attention to Oikawa half-assed sweeping. He can feel his eyebrow twitch down and his lip twitch up in frustration. </p><p>“Oi! Lazy-kawa! That’s not how you fucking sweep you dumbass!” His remark catches the attention of the captain and the two players sitting on the ground. The ace stands up and walks across towards Oikawa, reaching out to take the broom, but the taller boy doesn’t hand it over. “You’re putting your hands in the wrong position! Are you an idiot? How long have you been alive? Shouldn’t you know how to sweep by now?!” </p><p>The two on the floor snicker as they watch the scene unfold. </p><p>“Give it to me! I’ll show you how to do it, Shitty-kawa!” Iwaizumi grabs the broom and tries to take it from Oikawa’s grasp but the captain pulls back, refusing to let go.</p><p>“I know how to sweep, Iwa-Chan! And you don’t have to be so mean to me!” The taller boy whines. The two pull back and forth the broom, trying to break the other’s hold on it.</p><p>“Well you’re taking too fucking long to sweep the floor! It’s not that hard if you do it right!”</p><p>Pull.</p><p>“I know how to do it right! I’ve been doing it right!”</p><p>Pull.</p><p>“You’re holding it wrong right now!” </p><p>Pull.</p><p>“That’s because you’re trying to take it from me!”</p><p>Pull.</p><p>“That’s because you’re doing it wrong!” </p><p>Iwaizumi uses one last strong yank to try and take the broom from his grip, but because Oikawa doesn’t let go, he just pulls the captain’s face uncomfortably close to his own. </p><p>Oikawa’s eyes grow wide in surprise as he’s unexpected dragged towards the ace, but when their eyes meet, he picks up on Iwaizumi’s slight fluster. He relaxes and smirks with his teeth. </p><p>“You wanna kiss me so bad right now.” </p><p>Iwaizumi jolts and pulls the same face he did when Oikawa said the same thing to him in his room a few days prior. His eyebrows aren’t as high as they were before, but his cheeks are a darker red.</p><p>Hanamaki gasps and three heads turn to him. A wave of silence passes but it takes no time for the two on the ground and the captain to burst out into laughter at the ace’s reaction. </p><p>“You’re such a dumbass! I’ll break you in half, Assi-kawa!” Iwaizumi finally rips the broom from Oikawa’s hands and begins to hit him with it. The laughter continues with just the two on the ground as they watch their scared captain run around the club room trying to escape the ace’s wrath.  </p><p>-</p><p>“Out of all the arguments we’ve had, this is the dumbest one by far.” Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut. It’s a Saturday night and they are trying to choose a movie to watch.</p><p>“No it’s not! It’s such an obvious answer! We are going to watch Star Trek! It’s so much better than Godzilla!” Oikawa huffs, and crosses his arms across his chest. They sit next to each other in Oikawa’s room in front of his tv with two DVD’s in front of them: Star Trek and Godzilla.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Godzilla is far better than Star Trek! It’s Japanese! Are you telling me you’re going against your own people?” Iwaizumi tries to argue. </p><p>“Of course not! I’m just saying that Star Trek has a better story than ‘oh big monster destroys stuff.’” Oikawa mocks.</p><p>“There’s so much more lore to the story than that and you know it! Besides, Star Trek always has cheesy and dumb plot lines!”</p><p>“Nuh-uh! You just don’t understand it. Plus the quality in Godzilla is awful! Everything looks so fake.” Oikawa points out the scenes on the back of the DVD case to prove his point.</p><p>“Oh the quality in Godzilla is bad?! Have you opened your fucking eyes? Star Trek’s quality is way worse! It looks like everything was made out of paper mache!” Iwaizumi grabs the Star Trek DVD and points at the picture on the front. “Anyway, Godzilla is a classic so it’s quality can suffer a little.”</p><p>“You could say the same for Star Trek!” </p><p>“Yeah but Godzilla is Japanese!”</p><p>“I don’t see how nationality has anything to do with this!” The captain throws his hands in the air. “Star Trek is by far the best out of the two, even if nationality mattered!” Oikawa leans against the table.</p><p>“You’ve got to be a complete dumbass to believe that! We are going to watch Godzilla!” Iwaizumi leans in close, trying to threaten the captain with his scowl. His finger is pressed down hard into the Godzilla DVD. Oikawa can practically feel the heat radiating from the ace’s angry face. </p><p>Oikawa tries to suppress his smile but it creeps up anyway.</p><p>“You wanna kiss me so bad right now.” Oikawa says low and soft, looking longingly into Iwaizumi’s eyes. </p><p>Like the times before, the ace is taken aback, his eyebrows raising slightly. Oikawa braces himself, expecting his friend to yell and kick and flail at him, but none of that comes. Instead, Iwaizumi’s face softens. </p><p>He looks down at Oikawa’s lips, lingering there before glancing back up to his eyes. </p><p>This isn’t like his friend at all.</p><p>“What if I do?” Iwaizumi practically whispers. The captain feels a chill run down his spine from the seductively low tone of his friend’s voice. It makes him blush.</p><p>“W-what?” </p><p>The ace leans in a little closer and rests his hand gently on the back of Oikawa’s neck.</p><p>“What if I kissed you, right now?” Iwaizumi looks up nervously into his friend’s eyes.</p><p>Oikawa swallows hard. He’s never even imagined this out come. In the past he was just teasing Iwaizumi, and he took his friend’s outbursts to his playful comments as a huge disinterest in anything romantic towards him. But now Iwaizumi is looking at him as if he wants him so badly, and it makes the captain’s cheeks tingle with unbearable heat. His heart feels like is pounding out of his chest and he can feel the blood drumming in his ears. </p><p>“Okay.” Oikawa finally has the courage to say. He glances down at his friend’s lips before looking back up into his eyes. “Kiss me.”</p><p>The air is thick and heavy and Oikawa’s heartbeat is so loud it could be heard from the next room. Their heads gradually lean in closer to the other, as if it’s magnetic, and they keep nervously glancing between each other’s lips and eyes to make sure the other really wants this. </p><p>Soon enough, they both feel each other’s breath against their face. Oikawa closes his eyes first. He feels the lightest graze against his lips and he thinks his heart is going to explode from his chest. He honestly feels like he’s going to die, but in a good way. They press in a little harder but it’s still softer than anything he’s ever felt before. </p><p>Oikawa feels like he’s spinning. He can’t think of anything but how Iwaizumi’s lips feel on his. It’s as if his mind turns into a white blank. His head feels like it’s going to fly away with how lightheaded he becomes. His hands are trembling. This is probably the best feeling in the world. </p><p>The kiss lasts a few seconds and when they pull away, they keep their faces close, coming down from their high. The captain hesitantly reaches up to caress the ace’s cheek. They stare into each other’s eyes and smiles break out on both of their faces. They both laugh nervously, trying to shake off their trembling. Oikawa leans his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :) hopefully there’s no spelling or grammatical errors!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>